Beauty and The Snake
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: AU. All Yuuri Katsuki wanted in life was to be a herpetologist. He did the research and even had an iguana he loved like his own child. But this iguana is special, very special. To the point where Yuuri will be thrown in a world of fantasy and conspiracy. Oh and he has to shake off the advances of a certain silver snake.
1. Chapter 1

A story from my AO3

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Ever since he was a boy, Yuuri Katsuki had always wanted to be a herpetologist. He was fascinated with reptiles that stemmed from collecting little lizards from his backyard during the spring and keeping them for a couple of days so he can draw them and study them.

At eight years, old he begged for an iguana as a pet for his birthday. He was given a green iguana that was still young, a year old to be exact. He playfully named it after himself but with an 'o' at eh end, it was met with mixed results.

Yurio the iguana had a temper, he would glare at the boy whenever it was feeding time and would always slap Yuuri with his tail every chance he got. But after a year, he grew fond of his caretaker and would often spend almost all day sitting on Yuuri's shoulder whenever he didn't have school. He also acted as a model for Yuuri's sketches and would spend his time admiring the finished results.

Yurio was also very protective of Yuuri. He once bit a bully who tried to push him around, Yuuri was thankful for the iguanas acting when the mother of said bully tried to take his friend away. All Yurio had to do was act like a docile lizard to convince everyone he was not a 'dangerous monster'.

At eighteen, Yuuri decided to volunteer at his town local zoo where they recently opened a reptile rehabilitation center. They took in animals who were neglected by their owners or helped reptiles who were on the verge of extinction by rebuilding their species before releasing them back to their natural habitat.

All he had to do was clean their cages and make sure that they had plenty of food and water. The days were long and he wasn't paid but it was rewarding to him because he was surrounded by the reptiles he lived as a boy. He tried not to get too attached because he knew that his volunteer work was only temporary and for some reason Yurio always got jealous if he smelled another reptile on Yuuri, he was such a little kid but made him smile.

But during the first year he ended up befriending some of the animals and loved them despite their sliminess and scales to the point of giving them names before they would leave to be released back into the wild.

His favorite was small beautiful silver snake with the most breathtaking blues eyes he had ever seen. No one knew what type of snake he was, he didn't have venom in his system so he was safe to handle and when they first brought him in they thought his eye color meant it was time for him to shed his skin. But that never happened, he would only slither around the glass case he was in out of boredom. From what Yuuri knew the snake was brought in after being found injured at a park not far from the zoo, the poor thing looked like he was attacked by a wild animal judging from the massive injuries on the silver scales. But by some miracle he was still alive but was miserable during his time recuperating, he would coil up in the corner of his little glass cage. Never interacting with anyone who would bring him so the cage could be cleaned and wouldn't even move when he was presented to the children at the zoo.

Yuuri felt sorry for the silver snake so one day he decided to play some music for the reptile during feeding time. It was an aria called Stay Close to Me and it worked wonders with many of the reptiles because of the soft vibrations of the tenor.

When it was over the snake uncoiled, and wrapped himself around Yuuri's wrist, almost nuzzling against him with his head. It surprised the man but it made him smile to see that the once sad snake was happy.

Sadly, the snake was only there for six months before it was time for him to be released. The silver snake looked sad as he was lifted out of his cage and placed in a carboard box.

"Don't be sad," Yuuri said to it softly, "You're going home and that's the best thing in the world to happen."

The snake looked at him with his mysterious blue eyes and stuck his fork tongue out. Yuuri gave a gentle pat on the snake's head.

"I think your parting name will be…. Victor."

The snake, now called Victor, wrapped around Yuuri's hand one last time before sinking into the box to be transported.

"Goodbye victor, who knows we might see each other again," Yuuri gave a soft chuckle as the box was picked up and placed in a car.

He waved as the vehicle drove off before going back to work.

Yuuri spent a good five years at the zoo, the volunteering gave him credit for school and it helped him graduate early.

Today was his last day at the exhibit, he was preparing to move from his family home in Tokyo to go live in a house his mother inherited in Hasetsu. He already made the arrangement and needed to go home to prepare Yurio's habitat for the long journey since they were leaving that day. He knew his little friend was going to love it, the house was located near a forest and he knew that Yurio might want to feel grass and climb some of the trees.

"Hey Yuuri!" A voice boomed in the reptile room.

The now twenty-three year old didn't jump or flinch since was long used to his boss Takeshi's booming voice.

"Heard you're leaving us!" The man wrapped in arm around the smaller man shoulders casually, "Is that true?"

He gave Yuuri a shake, his glasses almost fell off his face.

"Y-Y-Y-Yea!" Yuuri could muster out before slipping out of the grasp.

"I finished school early and decided to move," He fixed his glasses and picked up the rest of his supplies, "The house is near the forest so I thought I start my research there."

Takeshi laughed loudly and the reptiles jolted from the vibrations.

"Going into the field already? Alright, how about we get some drink to celebrate?"

Yuuri smiled but politely declined, "I have to get Yurio's habitat ready for the move. Besides, he hates it when he smells alcohol around me."

That statement made his coworker raise an eyebrow, "You talk about that lizard of yours as if it were your son or something."

"Really?" The younger man chuckled and scratched his cheek, "I've had him since forever so maybe he is like my kid."

Takeshi looked at him and shook his head, "You've been around reptiles long enough you seriously need a girlfriend."

Yuuri blushed and continued to pack his supplies.

* * *

"Yurio? I'm back!" Yuuri announced as he dropped his backpack near his bed that was stripped of the bed sheets and comforter.

Sitting inside the screen cage was a medium sized iguana glaring at him in greeting. For some reason, Yurio was yellow despite being a green iguana. Yuuri took him to every single specialist he could think but they could figure out why he was this color. But that didn't stop him from loving and caring for his friend.

Yuuri walked to the large case and opened the door and stuck his arm in. Yurio slowly walked up the arm before resting on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Sorry I was gone longer than usual. Were you lonely?"

The iguana responded by leaning against the man's cheek before pulling away.

"Well don't worry, I'll be around more often now with this move," He said softly, he gave Yurio a piece of banana before preparing to move the habitat.

* * *

The movers came and took the stuff that was packed in boxes and made sure the habitat was secured before moving them in the van.

Yuuri said goodbye to his parents and sister before going to the car his parents gave him. Yurio was secured his little carrier with enough food and water to last him the trip although it was clear he wanted to stay on his owner's shoulder.

"alright," Yuuri fastened his seatbelt and gave one more wave goodbye to his family before starting the car, "Ready Yurio?"

He was given a glare but he still smiled.

"Lets go."

And with that, he started the car and drove off, the moving van not far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A story from my AO3

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

"Yurio? We're here," Yuuri said to the carrier gently.

The car pulled into the rocky drive way of the old fashioned Japanese house and the young scientist turned off the car.

He unzipped the black bag and was meet with the glaring green eyes of the iguana. Yurio looked like he just woke up and the lizard was always grumpy when he was woken up.

Yuuri chuckled, "Sorry boy, I'll leave you be."

Just as he was about to rezipped the bag, Yurio slapped the hand with his tail and climbed out of the bag and ventured his way to his rightful spot on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I forgot you hate that thing," the man gently leaned his cheek on the iguana affectionally.

Yurio returned the favor by leaning against his master's cheek before pulling away.

With his iguana, happy for the attention, Yuuri got out of the car and greeted the movers who followed him all the way to the house.

One of the movers were trembling at the sight of the yellow iguana glaring at him, as if he was sizing up the man and daring to try something towards Yuuri.

"So… Um you want us to take the boxes in?" The man with the receding hairline asked.

"You can just leave them in the hallway."

The moving man nodded and he and his coworker did just that after the doors were unlocked. Yuuri took care of handling Yurio's habitat out of the van.

After an hour, the boxes were in and the movers left after being paid leaving Yuuri and Yurio alone to unpack and settle in. he walked in the house breathed in the smell of wood and varnish. It was a three room house with one toilet and bathroom. The main room was large with wooden floors and a glass sliding door. It had a small kitchen with a gas stove with a sink and a refrigerator.

"Well, what do you think Yurio?"

Yurio looked around and sneered.

"Not interested huh?" Yuuri chuckled and walked around the spacious room. The only possessions he had moved were the ones on his room.

"Maybe I'll use this space for the bed room and the bedroom for my research. It's great for you too Yurio. All the space so you won't be in your habitat all day."

The iguana just sat there on Yuuri's shoulder, blinking and looking around. He then focused his attention outside towards the glass doors and hissed, startling his master.

"Yurio!?"

The iguana leapt off the man's shoulders.

"H-hey what's the matter?"

Yurio continued to hiss towards the door and tried to claw his way out before he was picked up. He resisted and tried to break free from Yuuri's hands without biting him.

"Is there something out there?" Yuuri asked calmly, "I'll check."

That only made the iguana more agitated to the point of smacking Yuuri with his tail.

"What's wrong?"

Yurio continued to hiss until Yuuri had enough and put the iguana in his habitat.

"Maybe it's the move, why don't you stay in there and relax or…," Yuuri went to a box that Yurio's name on and pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants, "You help me unpack and I'll make some pirozhki. What do you want?"

The iguana glared at him before climbing out of his habitat. He walked to the middle of the floor and began to transform. His lizard body stretched until it resembled a human body, his head changed into that of a human boy nearing manhood and he had blonde hair. The only things left behind to prove that he truly was were the yellow patches of scales that appeared in random parts of his naked body, his hands were completely covered in yellow scale with claw like fingernails and a large iguana tail just above his buttocks.

Yuuri gave the lizard boy the clothes and turned around to give him privacy.

"I'm only doing this for the pirozhki!" Said Yurio with a gravelly voice before he coughed a few times, "Damn, my throat hurts!"

"Well it's been three years," Yuuri commented as he moved his small dresser near the corner of the room.

It was a secret between the two that Yurio was a very special iguana. He could turn from a lizard with glaring green eyes into a boy with pale blonde hair, glaring green eyes and with a love for cats. Yuuri discovered this when he was fifteen and eating a pork cutlet bowl, Yurio wanted a bite but when Yuuri wouldn't give it, the iguana transformed into a boy and opened his mouth. After a scream or two, Yuuri discovered his pet's secret and promised go never tell anyone. Ever since then Yurio would transform whenever they were alone, they would usually play video games or watch TV.

Three years ago, Yurio chose to stop transforming when Yuuri's sister kept coming in at random times and it was a hassle to constantly transform already so decided to stay in his iguana form. Yuuri understood and just continued his daily life.

He hoped that this move would let Yurio walk around more in his human form.

Yurio finished putting on the clothing he was given and stretched his long legs a bit before standing up and walking towards the boxes. He chose to pick up the lighter boxes for precautionary measures because he didn't want to break anything. If he did, he would lose the chance of eating his favorite food again after three long years.

"Just open them, I'll put everything away and things up," Yuuri said, "I'll plug in the laptop for you to watch a movie later."

Yurio blushed a bit and mumbled, "Thanks…"

He did as he was told, he used his nails to cut the tape to open the boxes.

"Since you can talk now, why were you acting up just now?"

Yurio gulped when he felt the parental stare of Yuuri at his back.

"….. I thought I saw a rat! You know I hate rats!"

"Yurio…. You better not be lying to me," Yuuri said sternly.

"I'm not!" The boy finished cutting open the boxes and transformed back into an iguana to signify that he won't talk to him for a while.

The man rolled his eye but he still kneeled and gave his arm for Yurio to climb on before cradling him in his arms.

"Turning back into an iguana won't help you this time young man," He said calmly, "I will demand an explanation later."

Yurio glared at him before he was put back in his habitat.

"You're lucky we just moved in here, otherwise we wouldn't be having pirozhki for lunch later."

He left the door open in hopes that Yurio might want to come out later. Yurio did eventually and walked out still in his form and looked out the sliding glass door.

He glared out into the forest and locked eyes with a pair of ice blue eyes.

 _'I know you can hear my thoughts, stay away from pork cutlet bowl!'_

He heard a deep chuckle within his thoughts, a heavily accented voice echoed in deep vibrations.

 _'Is that any way to talk to me? Your king?'_

 _'You're no king of mine! I'm warning you! You have to go through me to get to him!'_

He heard the voice chuckle again before he disappeared into the woods.

Yurio continued to glare at the woods before he heard Yuuri's voice again.

"I'm going to the store Yurio, if you want to come with me you the drill."

The iguana turned around and walked into the messenger bag Yuuri used whoever he wanted to bring his friend with him to outings.

"We're only getting ingredient for lunch and dinner so no begging for snacks alright?"

He received a small hiss from the bag.


	3. Chapter 3

A story from my AO3

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

"No Yurio," Yuuri whispered to the worn out brown messenger bag, "I said no snacks!"

He felt the bag shake in protest and he didn't need to have the iguana transform to know what he was saying.

"I know it's been three years but we have a budget right now!" He continued to whisper even though he knew people were staring at him weirdly for talking to his bag.

Yurio was tempted to popped out of the bag and protest in his human form but he knew better. All he could do was curl up in the bag and mope. It's not fair he thought to himself, Yurio was in his true form for three years and he desperately missed the snacks he and Yuuri used to share together. What's the point of moving to your own space if you're not allowed to eat whatever you wanted?! This was reptile abuse! Abuse damnit!

But he calmed down and just peered thought the slit of the bag and watched as Yuuri put in about two weeks' worth of food in the cart. Food for survival but no snacks!

Yuuri sighed when he didn't feel Yurio move anymore, he knew the iguana was throwing a tantrum for being denied his snacks.

"Sorry boy," He gently patted the bag, "but I can't keep spoiling you."

If Yurio was in his human form, he would be cursing at his caretaker for treating him like child. And demanding the snacks he coveted so much.

"That will be five thousand yen," the elderly cashier said after totaling the amount of groceries.

Yuuri stuck his hand in his bag and grabbed his wallet, only for Yurio to tug on it in protest over the snacks.

"umm!"

Yuuri pulled harder but Yurio tugged back.

"Excuse me," The man said with a smile while the cashier tilted her head.

With one swift and strong pull, he was able to get his leather wallet from the iguana and pulled out the amount of money he owed.

"Sorry about that, my wallet got caught on something," Yuuri chuckled nervously as he gave the money.

The woman just smiled and gave him the change.

"Thank you."

"Please come in again!" The lady said nicely as Yuuri grabbed his bag groceries and ran to his car.

After putting the groceries in the backseat and getting into the driver's seat, Yuuri opened the bag and glared at Yurio.

"What the hell?!"

Yurio glared back before turning away.

The man rolled his eyes and set the bag on the passenger's side, he put the key in the ignition to start the car before driving away.

"I told you before we left, no snacks and you pull a stunt like that?"

Yuuri drove away from the town and drove the lonely road to home. Yurio used this as a chance to shift into his human form, he used the bag to cover his lap.

"You said we have a budget and you bought food to last us two weeks! But you couldn't get any snacks?!"

"Don't yell," He said calmly, "And put your seatbelt on."

Yurio snarled, hissed through his sharp teeth before putting the restraint on.

The rest of the drive was silent.

Yuuri pulled in the rocky drive way and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wait in here and I'll get your clothes."

Yurio grunted and crossed his arms, still mad about the snacks.

After a few minutes, the man came back with a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a sweater with a tiger print on the sleeves. He went to the open window and gave them the clothes.

"Put them on and help me with the groceries."

The lizard boy was silent but he grabbed the clothes and threw them on before getting out of the car. He didn't have shoes because he hated them for being too constricting. He was okay with the clothes but not with shoes.

Yurio grabbed the larger bags and stomped his way back into the house, inside he put the bags near the stove because they didn't have a table yet. Yuuri's mother was sending him a small coffee table and a small dining table that was due to come next week so the floor was their friend for a while.

Yuuri came in with the remaining groceries and used his head to motion Yurio to go to his habitat. The boy obeyed and turned back into an iguana as he made his way towards his room. He watched as the man put the food away and felt a ping of guilt for the way he acted at the grocery store.

It was true that it had been three years since he last interacted with Yuuri in hi human form and he felt like he spoiled it by acting up. All because of snacks he could get later once they were fully settled in. Yurio felt awful and moped in his habitat for nearly two hours, he ignored the sound of the stove's oven turning on and the sounds of Yuuri's humming as he made lunch.

* * *

"Okay Yurio you've been moping in there long enough," Yuuri held up the freshly baked pirozhki near the iguana who was sitting in the corner, "I'm not mad at you, can't we talk?"

Yurio looked over and walked out of his habitat and crawled under a pile of his clothes. The pile moved until the boy sat up wearing only a large black hoodie that went down to his knees. He didn't have is usual glare on his face.

"I'm not mad Yurio," Yuuri said in a soothing voice, "can you at least tell me why you were acting up?"

He gave the boy the pirozhki which was gladly acted.

Yurio nibbled on it before putti9ng it on his lap and looking away.

"I…. wanted it to be like the old days…."

The scientist raised an eyebrow and sat next to the boy, "The old days?"

He received a nod in return.

"We used to eat snacks and play video games before your sister got nosy."

"I see."

Yuuri wrapped an arm around the small boy and rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "I knew you missed me."

Yurio blushed and ate his lunch.

* * *

By the time it was nearing dinner Yuuri had already unpacked his and Yurio's clothing and put them in the dresser and his research tools were in the room that would have been his bedroom. The futon he got from his mom as rolled in the middle of the floor facing the TV he got from his professor Minako.

"When do we get cable?" Yurio asked as he bathed the pork slice in the egg wash.

Yuuri checked the temperature of the oil before he instructed the boy to cover the egg soaked pork with flour.

"I think in two weeks. By then I'll get the grant from the society."

"isn't that the place you sent those drawings and notes about me?"

"Yup. The research of my yellow iguana," Yuuri chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

A rare chuckle escaped Yurio's throat and he flicked some flour at Yuuri's face.

"Alright let's just get dinner done," Yuuri took off his glasses and wiped the flour off the lenses.

The pork cutlet bowl wasn't like the one his mother made, it lacked the peas and onions but it was the closet version to it.

"It's a good thing the has a DVD player built in," Yuuri mumbled to himself as he finally found the button to open the slot, "Hey Yurio, what do you want to watch?"

Yurio set the food on one of the boxes being used as a makeshift table and plopped down on the futon.

"The Killing Joke."

"Okay."

The man put the movie in and sat next the boy who was wolfing down his meal.

"I'm still curios about you."

"Hm?"

"Iguanas are mainly herbivores and yet you're eating meat."

Yurio put his fork down and ate the bits of rice that stuck on his skin, "When I turn into a human, I can eat various foods that's not in the diet of an iguana. Its only when I'm back in my true form I eat a herbivore diet."

'Amazing.'

"is that all? The movies about to start."

"Yea, that's all."

Yuuri had more questions about his iguana actually. How is it that Yurio could shape shift? Were there more like him? If so, how come there are no reports of this amazing discovery? Was Yurio the only one of his kind to turn into a human?

He observed the iguana a little more before focusing his attention towards the movie.

* * *

After the movie and dinner, Yuuri did the dishes and turned in for the night. Yurio shifted back into his iguana form and curled up on a pillow that was next to Yuuri's head. He was jolted awake when he felt the vibrations of a chuckle.

'Keeping guard of your human?'

Yurio looked and glared at the figure that appeared on the other side of the sliding glass door.

 _'What the hell do you think?!'_

 _'I thought you hated humansss after what they did to your grandfather and loversss.'_

 _'I do… but pork cutlet bowl is different!'_

The figure smirked playfully.

 _'I see, he's really gotten my interest now.'_

 _'Don't you dare! Go away_!'

Yurio let out a hiss which caused the human man to stir, the figure retreated and Yuuri got up see Yurio glaring at the door.

"That's it," His voice was heavy with sleep, "I'm buying curtains tomorrow."

With that he fell asleep again.

Yurio couldn't agree more before falling asleep as well.

* * *

I hope you liked it!  
and I added a little reference to my other YOI story! Did you see it?  
Well now im off to make a serious chapter!  
BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

A story from my AO3

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

The bright sun woke him up and blinded him as he opened his eyes, Yuuri got up from his dreamless sleep and stretched, little pops were heard from his spine. He looked over at his left and saw that Yurio was still sound asleep. That and he accidently turned human in his sleep.

A nasty little habit the boy had if he didn't sleep in his habitat, Yurio would turn human when he would sleep in his master's bed. He said it was because his body knew that he wasn't confined. Nevertheless, it almost got him caught several times by Yuuri's mother. She still swears to this day that she thought she saw a naked boy in her son's bed.

"Yurio wake up," The man yawned gently shaking the boy's shoulders, "It's morning."

A hiss escaped from Yurio's teeth and he sank deeper into the covers. He wanted to sleep in since there was nothing to do in the middle of nowhere and he was not planning on going outside to the woods anytime soon.

Yuuri chuckled and tucked his iguana in, "Alright boy, you can sleep in. But I need your help with the house."

He watched as Yurio's face relaxed in deep slumber, if you took away the patches of scales, the claw like hands and the tail, he would have been an ordinary teenage boy sleeping in.

Yuuri got out of the futon and went to his dresser for a change of clothes and have a quick breakfast.

After he ate, he wondered what he could do, no cable meant no TV and he didn't want to wake up his iguana.

 _'I wonder…'_

After finishing his instant coffee, Yuuri went to his dresser again to grab a long-sleeved shirt, a pair of long jeans and high boots.

A trip to the forest will be a good way to pass the time until Yurio wakes up. He walked to his research room and changed into the outfit, he tucked in the jeans in the boot to prevent any insects or critters from crawling in. Yuuri walked over to his desk and grabbed his camera, a pen and a notepad.

He walked out and tip toed to the sliding glass door.

 _'I'll only be gone for little while so I won't leave a note.'_

Yuuri closed the door and did some stretches to help his body get used to the thick boots.

When he was done, he ventured to the forest. Whistling his favorite song, Eros, along the way.

Yurio groaned when he finally woke up, his body was telling him to wake up and enjoy the day while his heart and brain told him to stay in the warmth of the futon. He stretched out his arm but didn't feel a warm body next to him. It dawned on him a second later that his master woke up earlier and let him sleep in.

He got up and stretched. The blanket pooled around his small hip.

"Hey pork cutlet bowl," Yurio called out, yawning after wards, "What's for breakfast?"

His answer was nothing, pure silence.

"Pork cutlet bowl?"

Yurio rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around the room for his master.

"Is he taking a piss?" He asked himself as he got up and threw on his long black sweater that he discarded on the floor the night before.

Walking to the bathroom door, he knocked.

"Oi, are you in there?"

Nothing. Yuuri would always answer if Yurio knocked.

Something was up and he did not like it.

"Where did he go?" Yurio growled to himself, he looked out the window and noticed that the car was still there.

Agitated, he stuck his tongue out. Since he couldn't find Yuuri the human way, he was going to find him the iguana way. Yurio walked around the house, sticking his tongue in and out of his mouth to pick up the scent. He stopped when the scent started at the sliding glass door.

"….. Shit!"

* * *

"Fascinating," Yuuri focused his lenses on a red Japanese striped snake that was perched on a small rock.

The 50 in snake looked at the man with great curiosity but did not move. Yuuri made sure to keep a good distance away from the snake so he wouldn't frighten it away.

"Hold still girl," He guessed the gender of the animal, it was red scales that gave him the impression that it was female. That and the strange blue eyes it had, they reminded him of the grey snake from the zoo.

Yuuri clicked the button on his camera and smiled when the picture came through.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed to himself, he then bowed to the snake politely, "Thank you for letting me take your picture snake-chan."

The snake stuck its tongue out several times, Yuuri saw that it was tilting its head before it slithered off the rock and disappearing into the trees.

With a smile, Yuuri took out his notebook to write down about the strange snake.

 _'The young snake appears to be almost out of the juvenile stage and apparently, it likes to pose for the camera.'_

Thinking about the posing made him wonder though. Since Yurio could shapeshift into a human, did that mean that other animals could do that? But then he remembered what the iguana told him when he asked the first time the meet in Yurio's human form.

The boy was part of a mythical clan of reptiles who could turn human at will. In ancient times, they were worshipped as gods by the human for they offered protection from their enemies. Sadly, as the numbers of humans grew so did their fear and hatred for the shapeshifters.

They were hunted down mercilessly until they retreated amongst the reptiles who matched their class. They continued to thrive in secret and gave birth to new generations but even then, they were still hunted but not because of what they were but for what they had.

That was happens to Yurio and his family. His parents were discovered when he was just an egg and were killed for their skin. His grandfather raised him until he was captured as well and Yurio was sold to a pet store. That was how he was bought by Yuuri's parents and given to the boy as a present.

Yurio has said numerous times that he hated humans but he didn't hate Yuuri. In his own way, of course.

 _'I should be heading back, he's probably awake right now.'_

Turning around, Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a snake in front of him just a few feet away. It was no ordinary snake.

 _'A king cobra!? What is doing here in Japan?!'_

The cobra hissed menacingly as it stood up, its hood extended and slowly slithered towards the man. Yuuri knew that he had to stand perfectly still, one wrong move and it was game over.

'I had to leave my snake hook back at the house,' he yelled in his head.

The cobra was now a foot away from him when it opened its mouth, Yuuri could almost see the venom dripping from its fangs.

 _'No!'_

A loud menacing hiss blew through the trees with great force that even the largest of trees shook. The cobra stopped its killing intent and cowered away while in a panicked state, Yuuri took a few steps back and tripped over a large tree root. He fell backing tumbled to a small riverbank, hitting his head on the ground.

All he remembered was hearing Yurio's voice calling after him before his vision faded.

* * *

 _"Let me go you bastard! You can't have him!"_

 _"Such a nasty little temper Yurachka, I'm surprised your human still keeps you."_

 _"My name is Yurio!"_

Yuuri groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness. The voices were getting cleaerer with each passing second.

When his vision returned, he saw that he was in cave with a slimy substance on his forehead.

"I just put fresh aloe on your cut. You'll be okay."

"Huh?!"

The man turned his head towards the sound of the male voice, he saw a handsome man with long silver hair and bright blue eyes. He was shirtless but that did not phase Yuuri.

Because from the waist down was a long and silver tail.

The tail that was coiled around him.

And the very tail that was holding Yurio's hands above his head.

"Y-Yurio!?"

The iguana kicked with blind furry in a desperate attempt to free himself and his master from the strange snake.

"Wow!" The man said with great enthusiasm, "I never knew that Yurachka would fight this hard for a human."

Yuuri focused his attention to the snake man.

"W-W-Who are you?" He asked, his emotions betraying him.

The man stopped smiling and he looked heartbroken as he slithered to the bound human. He wrapped his pale arms around him.

"You don't remember me?" He asked softly, his fork tongue playfully hissed out of his mouth, the pupls of his eyes turning into slits "And you said that we would meet again."

Yuuri blushed when the man cupped his face and pulled him closer.

"No!" Yurio cried out, his screams were silenced when the tail wrapped around his mouth.

But it was too late, the naga forced his lips on the human man.

Yuuri froze, his eyes widened, and his heart was racing. He tried to move his arms to push the snake away but his entire body was paralyzed. He moaned as the reptile's tongue forced it way in his mouth before pulling away.

His breathe came out as small pants and he sank deeper into the coils.

"Who… are you…" He was able to ask.

The silver haired man smirked, "I am the last king of the reptiles but you may know me as… Victor."

Hearing that name made Yuuri's jaw slack, "What?"

"And I am also your mate for life."


	5. Chapter 5

A story from my AO3

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Yurio knew that his master would go into the forest sooner or later but he didn't know it would be so soon. Using his tongue, he followed Yuuri's scent and found just as he tripped and fell.

It was also when he picked up the scent of roses and lavender.

He was knocked out before he even had time to react.

When Yurio woke up, he was in a cave stripped of his black sweater and held by his wrists off the ground.

"You grew Yurachka," commented the heavily accented voice he knew all too well.

With a growl, he looked up at the figure in front of him.

''I have nothing to say to you!" Yurio hissed, his tail wrapping itself around his hips in an attempt to cover himself.

This amused the man snake as he chuckled, "You have been with that human for so long that you are acting like one."

The man flicked the yellow tail with a silver scaled hand, earning a kick from the boy in retaliation.

But as always, it did not phase the silver snake.

"What do you want with him anyway?!" Yurio growled as he struggled to free himself from the tail he now knew was holding his wrists, "You hate humans! Why do you want him?!"

The man smirked before smiling carefree, "I'm getting old unfortunately. It's time I settle down and find a mate. That's all."

Yurio's green eyes grew dark in color, "Pick a snake then! Yuuri is a human!"

"That's true but he… fascinates me."

"Where is he?!"

The man pointed to a corner of the cave where the rest of the man's silver tail was resting in a coil. Inside the coil was Yurio's unconscious caretaker and he fought even harder.

"Let me go you bastard! You can't have him!"

"Such a nasty little temper Yurachka, I'm surprised your human still keeps you," Said the man with a chuckle.

"My name is Yurio!"

His scream roused Yuuri from his unconscious state, Yurio watched as the man opened his eyes and looked around in confusion before touching his head.

"I just put fresh aloe on your cut. You'll be okay."

"Huh?! Y-Yurio!?"

Yurio began to kick harder to free himself.

"Wow! I never knew that Yurachka would fight this hard for a human."

Yuuri focused his attention to the snake man.

"W-W-Who are you?" He asked, his emotions betraying him.

The man stopped smiling and he looked heartbroken as he slithered to the bound human. He wrapped his pale arms around him.

"You don't remember me?" He asked softly, his fork tongue playfully hissed out of his mouth, the pupils of his eyes turning into slits "And you said that we would meet again."

Yuuri blushed when the man cupped his face and pulled him closer.

"No!" Yurio cried out, his screams were silenced when the tail wrapped around his mouth.

But it was too late, the naga forced his lips on the human man.

Yuuri froze, his eyes widened, and his heart was racing. He tried to move his arms to push the snake away but his entire body was paralyzed. He moaned as the reptile's tongue forced it way in his mouth before pulling away.

His breathe came out as small pants and he sank deeper into the coils.

"Who… are you…" He was able to ask.

The silver haired man smirked, "I am the last king of the reptiles but you may know me as… Victor."

Hearing that name made Yuuri's jaw slack, "What?"

"And I am also your mate for life."

Mate for life?! Yuuri gulped as Victor smirked seductively.

"Are you so happy that you can't speak? I'm flattered," He said, licking his lips with his forked tongue.

Yurio's muffled screams in protest were ignored as Victor cupped the side of Yuuri's face with his scaled hand. The human man blushed as the hand traveled to his neck, he wanted to push it away but he was still frozen by the ice blue eyes.

"Shall we get started then?"

"Huh?"

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, "You know what I mean. Shall we consummate our~ ARRGGHH!"

Yurio's razor sharp teeth dug into the silver tail making Victor retract it back, freeing the boy. The bite made the man look away from Yuuri, breaking him free from his trance.

"You little-"

"Run Yuuri!"

Yuuri was now full of adrenaline and his survival instinct kicked, he scrambled out of the coil and almost over the tail to get away. Yurio grabbed his hand and together they bolted out of the cave.

Victor pouted as they left and held his injured tail, "That boy has always been a violent one. How did his grandfather control him?"

"My king," A young female voice entered the cave when the silver snake put some salve on his wound.

A red snake with blue eyes slithered into the cave, it was the very snake Yuuri was taking a picture of ealrier. The snake bowed her head to the king and waited to be spoken too.

"I want you to watch over him for me Mila," Victor said with a smile, "Report to me every night. That is my order to you."

Mila looked up and and transformed, she now had the torso of a beautiful woman with red scales covering her naked breasts and claw like hands, she had short and wavy auburn hair and her eyes were still the same blue color but her pupils were still the same.

She bowed before Victor, "Yes my king."

Victor then became serious, "Any word on the cobra?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot seem to locate him" Mila said with her head still bowed, "Your mother and father believe he retreated to the other side of the forest."

"Hm," he was not pleased, "Tell the others to keep an eye out for him. I want him to be found dead or alive. I prefer alive so I can personally send him to his human lover in the afterlife."

Mila bowed once more "Yes, my king."

X

Yuuri and Yurio ran as fast as they could no longer feel their legs but they kept running. The iguana boy's grip on his master's hand was a tight grip but neither of them cared. All that mattered was that they had to get back to house.

After for what seemed an eternity, they made it out of the forest and the house was within their sight.

Yurio made a rare relived smile when he saw it and fainted when the adrenaline finally wore off and exhaustion finally took over.

"Yurio?!" Yuuri called out in surprise.

The boy was breathing faintly as he changed into his iguana form, the man picked him up felt that he was burning up.

"Don't worry Yurio, let's get you inside!"

And with that he used all his energy to run back to the house and once he was inside he slammed the sliding glass door shut and locked it.

Yuuri placed Yurio on the futon and ran to get some water.

"Don't worry Yuuri… I'm fine…"

The man stopped and saw that Yurio had changed back into a human with the blanket around his waist.

"are you sure? You were burning up when I held you," He asked giving him a glass.

"I'm fine really. I was just relived that we got out of there…. Please don't go back in the forest," the boy begged, "Victor will drag you back and there's no way he'll let you go."

This was the first time Yuuri had ever seen the boy so fearful.

"What is he?"

Yurio trembled as he spoke, "like he said in the cave, he's our last king. If you think I hate humans, he will kill a human without hesitation."

That confused Yuuri, if Victor hated humans then why is he alive?

As if reading his thought Yurio spoke, "I don't know why but still," he turned to Yuuri with pleading eyes, "Please don't go back to the forest."

"Yurio…"

The boy threw himself in the man's arm in a hug, "Please…. Don't go… don't go…"

Yuuri was surprised at the boy's behavior but he knew that it must be from what he endured when he was young.

"Alright Yurio," he patted the boys back gently, "I won't go back. I promise."

"good…"

"but how am I going to study the reptiles?"

"Wait for the grant and travel somewhere else."

"It's going to be a while."

"Don't care."

Yuuri chuckled softly, 'Whatever… lets order a pizza or something."

That perked up the boy, "With extra pepperoni?"

"And extra cheese, just the way you like it."


	6. Chapter 6

A story from my AO3

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident in forest and since that day, Yurio made it his personal mission to accompany Yuuri everywhere he went as long as he was in the messenger bag.

As promised, Yuuri never went back to the forest despite the temptations to study the reptiles there. But he did not want to agitate the boy right now.

Yurio was starting to shed and stress was something he needed to avoid.

Right now, Yurio was on the roof of their house sunbathing while Yuuri was working the pump outside the bath house.

At first, he was in iguana form and he changed into his human form.

"Oi, pork cutlet bowl! How old is this house anyway?" He called out.

It hadn't occurred to the boy at first but he noticed how old their new home looked very different from the family home in the city he chose not say anything because Yurio enjoyed walking around in his human form. He didn't have to worry about being caught and he can eat all the pirozhki and snacks he wants.

Yuuri looked up and smiled wiping the sweat off his forehead, "it was built in 1955."

Not knowing much about time, the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Um… it's as old as my dad."

"this place is ancient?"

The man nodded and motioned him to get down from the roof.

"You sunbathed long enough Yurio, help me with the pump."

Yurio hissed but did as he was told, he threw on a long red sweater with a lion on the front and jumped from the roof. He walked barefoot and to his master and waited for instructions.

"Alright, just keep pulling this up and down until the water becomes clear, I'll get some water from the river."

The boy stiffened at the thought of Yuuri being out of his sight but all the man did was smile softly and pointed that the river was close by.

"I'll be right there okay?"

Yurio made a soft nod and grabbed the iron pump did what was demonstrated while Yuuri walked off with a large plastic bucket. The water was a bit red from the rust and he made a disgusted face. He did not want to drink that much less bathe in it he thought to himself. With each pump he made, the flaking skin on his face fell off and landed on the ground.

 _'I need a bath,_ ' whined the iguana.

He felt so itchy in both forms that only a bath could relive him but the water was not inviting.

"Don't worry Yurio the water will clear up soon and you can have your bath," Yuuri said as he walked back to him with the bucket full of water.

"What makes you think I want a bath?" The boy muttered, hiding his pout.

A gentle hand ruffled his blonde hair and the boy blushed.

"Because you love baths during your shedding."

"Shut up…"

The water finally became clear and Yuuri poured water into the pump.

"Keep pumping until the water gets cold while I get the fire wood."

"Fire wood?"

Yuuri nodded, "this is an old house Yurio, we don't have what we had back home so we are going to have to live like this until the grant."

Yurio growled as he continue4d to pump, "No cable, no internet, we have to pump for water and gather firewood. Is there anything modern in this house?!"

"Electricity and before we moved here, it was updated so we won't blow a fuse," Yuuri said in a blunt tone, his glasses shined over.

A low growl rumbled from the iguana's throat.

"I miss the city…"

"Once the grant comes here, we'll have all that stuff. I promise."

Yurio pouted and did his chore.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright! I'm pretty sure you guys know about the movie!  
That's good news but... I have mixed feelings about it. Don't get me wrong, I love that YOI is continuing but making a movie about it has more cons than pros for fans outside of Japan. Because most likely it will not go to crunchyroll which was my main gateway to watch the episodes as they aired.  
Some fans live in places where their theaters will not play an anime movie, have a theater that's too far away or can't afford a ticket because tickets are too damn expensive.  
That's some of the main problems with the anime world sadly. They cater to the fans in their country sometimes while the fans outside have to figure out a way to see it.  
But it will NOT stop me from loving Sensei for her work!

LETS CONTIUE TO SUPPORT HER AND THE STAFF! AND BEG CRUNCHYROLL TO PUT THE MOVIE ON THEIR WEBISTE SO THE FANS OUTISDE OF JAPAN CAN SEE

* * *

Yuuri sat on the porch of his house with a mug of hot tea in his hand while Yurio was enjoying a plate of collard green salad in his iguana form.

Today was the day they would get the grant from the society and for obvious reasons, Yurio was to stay in his true form for the whole day since the grant was to be delivered by a representative of the group.

The Conservation of Reptiles Society AKA The Society was an elite well known organization dedicated to the study of reptiles and efforts to save the endangered ones from extinction. They were funded by a private donor to do so and they were able to save at three reptiles on the verge of extinction.

But to be a part of it much less get a grant from them was near impossible. You could be top of you class with high honors in university and they would not accept you. Yuuri himself didn't believe that he would get the grant.

All he did was send them his journals that held information about Yurio. In them were his notes about how the iguana and his habits along with pictures and drawings.

That was all and they approved it.

Maybe he was lucky who knows.

Yurio finished his meal and crawled onto Yuuri's lap, he was glaring at him but it wasn't with his usual attitude. He was bored and wanted to watch a movie but he understood that he needed to stay in his form for the whole day. Yuuri sighed and softly rubbed the top of the iguana's head with two fingers.

"I know, it sucks right now but it's for today," He said softly, "I'll make you some pirozhki when this is over okay?"

Yurio blinked his green eyes and closed them, if he could talk he would halfheartedly agree. He just wished that stupid person with the money would show now.

Twenty minutes later, a sleek black car was seen in the distance and Yuuri stood up with Yurio in his arms.

"That could be them," He said to the boy who in turn crawled to the man's shoulder, "Be on your best behavior alright?"

Yurio leaned his head against his caretaker's cheek in response and he received a rub on the head.

 _'I promise. As long as I get my pirozhki!'_

X

Mila raised her head above the tall grass as she observed her king's mate.

And so far, he was boring!

For the past week, all she could report to Victor was that the human man did nothing but walk around the house from what she could see through the clear doors, either watching something from the weird black thing on the floor, eating, sleeping, dancing or writing something down in that book of his. And when he was outside, he would get water, chop fire wood or tend to the garden he recently planted.

Although she will say this to the king, the human was kind.

It was because of the way he treated the iguana Yurachka or 'Yurio' as he kept insisting was his name. The human would let the boy walk around freely in human form and in iguana form and not once did the human repulse at the sight of the transformation, not even once. And that itself was interesting.

Just as she was to leave and report to Victor, a strange animal pulled up to the human's den and Mila felt something ominous.

 _'My king! Please come here!'_

X

Yuuri walked to the black car and greeted the man with the black suit.

"Hello, are you from the society?"

The man with jet black hair and dark sunglasses nodded and greeted him with a smile.

"Yes I am. Are you Katsuki Yuuri?"

Before Yuuri could answer, He felt Yurio shake and his claws dug to his skin.

* * *

That's all folks!  
For now that is..  
After reading this please support my other YOI Fanfics. It would mean a lot to me if you do!  
Night!


	8. Chapter 8

Please let this be seen! Because I'm losing my mind!

* * *

Yurio never mentioned his past life before the pet store.

One time, Yuuri asked him once when they were alone and the poor boy just couldn't say a word without fighting the urge to cry.

It was too painful to speak about it but he remembered it as if it were yesterday.

His grandfather told him to never leave the canopy. It was too dangerous because the humans were getting closer and they did not want to take the risk.

But being the stubborn hothead he was, Yurio left the safety of home and ventured near the human village for food. He tried to be elusive and he thought being in his human form would throw them off but he didn't think that they had the tools to see him in the act.

They came that night.

With their bright lights.

And their guns.

Yurio was separated from his grandfather but could hear his terrified screams. His lovers were cornered and they disappeared when the nets were thrown.

And the next thing he knew, a man with shades cornered him and everything went black.

And that was when he woke up at that pet store.

All alone.

He knew that his grandfather was as a good as gone.

His lovers were probably killed for their skins or worse, forced breeding to meet with the demand of iguana pets.

Yurio wanted to hate humans so much but he just couldn't find it in himself to hate Yuuri. He took care of him, fed him, played with him and just loved him.

He just couldn't do it.

But he did hate the humans who destroyed his life and he could never forget that human who took him.

It was the same human he was looking at right now. He could feel the deep anger within him bubbling over and he clenched his claws.

"Yurio?" he heard the voice of his caretaker and he stopped clenching with he realized that his claws pierced the human's skin.

Yuuri rubbed the top of the iguana's head with concern as he looked at the man, "I'm sorry, he's not a fan of strangers. Come on in, I'll make us some tea."

The man nodded and followed the young scientist inside his humble home.

Once inside, Yuuri made a beeline towards Yurio's habitat but instead of putting him inside, he immediately put the boy in the brown messenger bag when his guest was not looking.

Yurio looked at him with a confused look but the human man gently shushed him and closed the bag.

"Just stay in there until I say it's safe. Don't move."

And with that he put the bag near the sliding glass door and went to the kitchen while the man was still looking around.

"Sorry about the mess mister… Um….?"

The man smiled, "You can call me Tsukune. So... how long have you been wanting to be a herpetologist?"

Yuuri filled the kettle and put on the stove to boil, "I believe I wrote it down when it sent my application."

"I know but I want to hear it in your words."

"Mhm… Well it is because I have always been obsessed with reptiles ever since I saw Steve Irwin as a kid. That and I used to catch lizards in my backyard to study them and I would set them free."

Tsukune nodded and Yuuri saw that the man did not look interested in the small interview.

The kettle whistled and the young man took out the cups that were still in the moving boxes. He filled that cups with the hot water and went looking for the tea bags.

"So, care to explain about your pet iguana?"

"What's there to say? I've had him since I was a kid, he was my birthday present."

He found the tea bags and his cellphone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute."

"Okay.."

Yuuri walked towards the doors with a cup in hand.

"Hello?"

It was a young woman's voice.

 **"Ahh Mr. Katsuki! I'm so glad I got a hold of you! I'm calling on behalf of the Society."**

Tsukune slowly approached Yuuri when his back was turned.

 **"Listen, the representative couldn't make it today because he had a family emergency. We already wired your grant to your bank account. We would love to have you come see us in the city soon! I deeply apologize for the inconvenience."**

Yuuri smiled kindly, "No problem, thank you. Have a nice day."

He hung up the phone and with a swift turn, he splashed Tsukune with the scalding hot water.

"AHHH!"

Yuuri wasted no time, he grabbed the messenger bag and bolted out the open sliding door. He held the bag close to his chest and ran straight to the forest, ignoring the danger.

All he cared was that he had to protect Yurio, even if it meant that he would risk a run in with Victor.

He heard a loud popping sound and something flew past him. Something warm and wet fell down his cheek but he kept running.

He promised Yurio that he would protect him and if it meant that he would die, so be it.

Yuuri continued to doge the bullets until he crashed into a bare chest, he looked up and saw that it was Victor and he could see it in his eyes that he was angry.

Victor wrapped his arms around his mate and glared daggers at the man who dared to attack him.

"You filthy human…" He hissed, his beautiful blue eyes were red with rage and his fangs elongated, "How dare you attack my mate?!"

For some reason, Yuuri felt safe in the snake's arms and he cradled the bag that held Yurio closer to his chest. The iguana popped his head out of the bag and for once did not fight to get Yuuri away from the older reptile.

* * *

That's all folks!  
For now that is..  
After reading this please support my other YOI Fanfics. It would mean a lot to me if you do!  
Night!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back!  
Sorry I've been MIA from this story, I have been using my energy for my other YOI Fic because I everything down to the last chapter!

* * *

Yuuri trembled when he heard the ice tone of Victor's voice as he hissed at Tsukune. He wanted to escape from the scaly arms but he had no options.

Tsukune's sunglasses fell off revealing black wild eyes but he did not tremble at the sight of the naga. Instead he aimed his gun at the creature.

"I'm a filthy human?!" He spat, "You are filthy! Unnatural!"

A low hiss escaped from the silver snake's teeth as he picked up Yuuri. Normally he would have dealt with the human himself but he felt the distress of his human mate and knew that what was going to happen was something Yuuri should not see. Using his calming pheromones, he put Yuuri to sleep

 _'Carry out my will Mila!'_

 _'Yes, my king.'_

Mila appeared behind Tsukune and wrapped her tail around him, knocking his gun out of his hands. He barely had time to react when it happened.

Once he said his order, Victor took Yuuri and slithered into the deep forest but Yurio would have it, he jumped out of the bag and transformed in front of the pair.

"Where are you taking him?!" He demanded.

Victor just glared at the boy, "I am taking him to safety Yurachka."

"Yeah right! You're going to claim him!"

The king looked at the boy with a stern look but the iguana would not budge, Yurio would rather die than to let Yuuri get claimed against his will.

"You take him home! Right now!"

"You're giving me orders?" Victor said with an amused voice.

Yurio clenched his fists and growled, "take him home! Now!"

Before the king could open his mouth, the boy spoke out.

"I know about the damn snakes! So don't you dare make an excuse that taking back to your cave will protect him!"

With a sigh, Victor decided to obey the boy. Just to humor him of course.

"Fine. I'll take him back to that… house."

And with that, Victor took Yuuri to the direction of the house but Yurio stayed behind with Mila who still had her tail in the coil.

"He's still alive?" He asked, teeth bared and fists still clenched.

Mila gave one nod, "I haven't received my order yet so I'm stuck."

A sigh escaped from the boy, he had forgotten about how reptiles like him were.

"You can just do it you know. He made it perfectly clear that you can kill him."

"True," Mila said while shrugging her shoulders, "But…"

"But what?"

"I saw the way you reacted to him, you know him?"

Yurio could only glare at the coil.

"He was one of the men who ruined my life…"

Within the coil a deep chuckle was heard and Mila moved her tail to where the boy could see the man

"I thought I recognized you. It was strange that a fully-grown iguana was yellow at first but imagine my surprise when it turns out to be the brat from brazil."

Tsukune was calm as if he resigned himself to his fate but then again, he knew what happens to humans once these abominations got a hold of them.

Yurio growled, "What did you do to my grandpa?!"

The man began to think for bit, mocking him by making humming noises, "Hm…. Oh, the old man? Yea, he was too old so he wasn't going to bring much money. And his skin was too saggy…. He was better off dead."

Tsukune smirked seeing the color drain from Yurio's face as he was told the truth.

Yurio tried to hold back his emotions as he asked another question, "… My lovers… what… did you do to them?!"

"Which one?" the man's smirk was mocking him again, "The one with the serious eyes? Or the pretty one?"

A feral growl escaped from Yurio's throat and he tried his best not to attack.

"Such beautiful skins, rare colors you'd don't see on an average lizard", Tsukune was enjoying the heartbroken look on Yurio's face, "They sold for a good price. Two million each, the buyers probably made good wallets out of them."

Yurio lost it, he pounced on Mila's coil and wrapped his clawed hands around the man's neck. Cursing and snarling.

Mila pushed him away and wrapped her tail around Tsukune one last time.

"Don't!" Yurio cried out in will anger, "Let me kill him!"

But the snake denied his demands and spoke with a calming tone, "Now, now Yurachka. What would Yuuri think if he found out his dear iguana killed a man?"

Hearing that made the boy stop his bloodlust.

The last thing he wanted was for Yuuri to look at him with disappointed look on his face.

"F-Fine… just let me see… please make it slow and painful… make him feel what I feel."

Normally Mila would only follow Victor's orders but since she knew of the boy's past, she did as the iguana requested.

Yurio watched as the coil tightened, he heard the sick cracking of bones and watched as the blood drip from the tail. Tsukune did not even scream in agony, not a sound from him was heard.

"That was disappointing," he grumbled and walked away.

He wanted to see the man dead but he drew the line about wanting to see the body. He made the long walk back to the house when Mila spoke to him in his mind.

 _"You do know that being with a human is dangerous, right?"_

 _"I'm not with him in that way. He is my caretaker."_

 _"either way, it's dangerous."_

Yurio huffed, "Don't underestimate him because he's a human. He can handle himself."

He walked until he was close to the house where, to his surprise, Victor was waiting for him. In his snake form, coiled up on the stone porch next to the rubber shoes Yuuri wore whenever he would go outside.

"Wow. You actually left him alone?" Yurio crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Victor raised his head, "You did say that you wanted him home. Unclaimed as promised."

"That won't score any brownie points from me."

"brownie points?"

"It's a human phrase."

The iguana walked over the silver snake and slammed the door shut.

 _"I think I'll stay here and watch over him."_

 _"You do that and I'll eat you!"_

Yuri could hear the soft chuckles outside.

 _"As if a tiny iguana can eat a king."_

The boy smirked, _"If the king is stupid enough to be in his snake form. Especially one that still can't grow legs."_

He heard nothing until a deep hiss sent chills down his spine. It was no secret that Victor, the king of the reptiles, could not turn into a full human no matter how hard he tried. A very sensitive subject to him and those who pointed it out would suffer the deadliest of consequences.

 _"I'd watch that mouth if I were you Yurachka. It will get you to some trouble."_

Yurio rolled his eyes, _"Whatever…. And… MY NAMES IS YURIO!"_

And after that yell, Yurio used his tail to shut the curtains.

It was still day time so he didn't have to turn on the lights, he found Yuuri sleeping on the futon. Yurio didn't smell that much of Victor on him so he knew that he kept his word to keep his scaly hands off him.

Yurio grabbed a discarded t-shirt and threw it on before kneeling down next to his sleeping friend. The pheromones were wearing off so he predicted that it would be about an hour or so until he would wake up. Which was unfortunate now because Yurio needed him, he wanted a hug. Anything to help ease the grief he was feeling.

His grandfather was gone and then his lovers.

They were gone…

All gone…

Yurio's vision blurred as tears welled up in his green eyes. A strangled sob threatened to escape and his small body shook as the emotions he kept hidden were threatening to explode. He gripped bits of his shirt to keep them in as he continued to watch over Yuuri.

And that was when Yuuri opened his eyes.

"Yurio? Whats the matter?"

The boy was surprised when the human actually woke up, pheromones from the king were powerful after all.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," The man said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, "first, I was in this hazy place and then I felt that you were in trouble. What's wrong?"

At first Yurio wanted to lie and put on his tough boy act but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and finally let his emotions out.

"Yurio?"

All he heard were broken sobs and the grip around him tightened. The only thing Yuuri could do was gently rub the boy's soft hair and hum Yurio's favorite lullaby Agape to calm him down.

* * *

Here we go~  
I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Please give my other YOI stuff some support!

There's a reason why Victor cant be a full human but that will be explained later ;)


	10. Chapter 10

"He was very quiet and a bit of an introvert but he was really nice once you got to know him," Yurio said softly as Yuuri gave him some pirozhki to eat.

After he had calmed down, he slowly spoke to the man about what he had learned about the fate of his family, his father was gone. That he kind of knew already but he didn't know the fate of his lovers. Until now that is.

Yuuri listened as the boy talked about one of them.

One lover was a shy one who preferred to be alone and he rarely turned human. No one knew where he came, one day he just showed up at the canopy. Yurio's grandfather allowed him to stay since they were far from the humans and they had a good food supply. He never talked about his family but it was suspected that he lost them to the humans since he was very disgusted of his human form. The silent iguana would always just sit on a branch and watch the sunset, never interacting with anyone.

But that didn't stop Yurio from interacting with him every once in a while, until they bonded.

"what about the other one?" Yuuri asked sitting in front of Yurio.

The boy made a soft smiled.

"She was amazing but if you made her mad, you better run."

The other lover, a girl, was a firecracker who was not afraid of anything. He knew her since the day they hatched, she was an orphan just like him and she was raised by his grandfather. She was the one who would get food since she was the darkest in color and she blended in with the forest well. Like him, she too had bonded with the silent iguana.

He loved them and they loved him.

"You were real lovers?" Yuuri asked with great curiosity since he got the boy when he was still a child.

Yurio shrugged his shoulders, "Well remember Katsudon, my kind is completely different from humans. But we were called lovers because we were always together, we never mated. We may have been young but we really did love each other."

He looked at his half eaten pirozhki sadly, "It… was all my fault…"

"Yurio?"

"I wasn't supposed to leave the canopy… my scales attracted to much attention…."

The many times his grandfather told him to stay in the canopy was for the same reason, his bright yellow scales. Many humans would try to get a picture of him because of them and it caused a great deal of concern among those in the canopy.

"The humans were getting closer and he told me to stay… but I didn't listen like the idiot I am…."

Large tears fell from his green eyes and fell on the bread but he didn't care, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"If I listened…. They would be alive…."

Yurio was close to having another breakdown when he felt Yuuri's arms wrap around him.

"You've been blaming yourself all these years?"

"It's true, I messed up and my family paid for it," Yurio sniffled softly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was…."

Yuuri rubbed the boys back softly, "No it was not. Even if you listened they would have found you anyway. None of this is your fault.

He then made Yurio look at him.

"None is this is your fault."

The boy was still sniffling but he slowly nodded.

"Grandpa didn't like humans but… I think he would have liked you…"

Yuuri smiled softly and hugged the boy closer.

"I miss him… I miss them…"

"I know," the man, "But because of you, someone will know that they existed."

That made Yurio's eyes widen but he let a small smile show itself on his face, Yuuri was right. Yurio survived and he was going to carry the memory of his loved ones forever. As long as he was alive, they would never be forgotten.

 _'Never…'_

X

Three days after the events found Yurio eating a butternut squash whole outside. Yuuri had to go do some errands and he needed someone to watch the house while he was gone since it was going to be a long trip.

He was wearing a light white sweater and black shorts; his blonde hair was tied back since he hadn't cut it in a while and his scale patches were clean from the nice bath he was given by Yuuri.

 _'This is the life,'_ He thought to himself as he sat cross-legged on the patio.

Yurio took a big bite out of his squash and wagged his tail in happy content.

But then the mood soured when he sensed an unwelcomed visitor near Yuuri's garden.

 _'You're lucky I'm eating this instead trying to eat you,'_ He said telepathically.

A deep chuckled was heard he watched as Victor's body emerged from the grass.

"You are very brave Yurachka, it's not every day a small lizard threatens their king."

Yurio rolled his eyes and took another bite from his squash, _'And if memory serves me, you are not my king. And quit calling me that, I have a name and its Yurio!'_

Victor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know you can talk without telepathy, right?"

 _'I know but my mouth is full and its considered rude to talk with your mouth full.'_

The snake looked at the boy with a disapproving look.

 _'What?'_

"You're acting like a human Yurachka!" Victor snapped, "You know they are the enemy."

After swallowing, Yurio glared at him, "Says who? You? Or the previous king who turned his back on us?"

"Human are evil boy. They care about no one but themselves and won't help others unless they get something in return. Need I remind you of the countless wars they have started over nothing?"

Yurio shot back, "As if our kind isn't any different… If I remember correctly, the previous king left us all to die at the hands of poachers."

Victor clenched his fists when he remembered those dark days.

In their world, the king was to protect all the reptiles who could turn human. It was a role that was taken seriously and it required deep dedication. The reptiles trusted their king for protection and tranquility.

But the previous king broke that trust when he was seduced by a human woman and was distracted from his responsibilities. Many lives were lost because of this treachery but he did not seem to care, it was all about his human and nothing more.

Victor stood up against this and fought back but was easily defeated the first time.

But instead of cowering after he disappeared, he came back and was victorious this time. He was crowned the new king and he vowed to make their former king pay for what he had done.

As for the human lover, she was killed by humans and the previous king disappeared.

"And you're being a bit of a hypocrite for trying to claim a human for a mate," Yurio added matter-of-factly, "That's what happened to that cobra."

That did not deter Victor at all, "I have my reasons to have him."

"Is it because he nursed you back to health?"

For a moment, the snake stiffened with surprise.

"Yuuri tells me everything when it comes to his obsession with us. It's annoying as hell but it makes him happy," Yurio said with a shrug of his shoulders but a smile was on his face, "Which reminds me, he went out to the city and won't be back until later tonight."

The king pouted when he realized that his 'mate' was not in his hut.

The sky began to glow orange as the sun was starting to set which meant the Victor had to go.

Before he left, he gave Yurio a final warning.

"if I were you Yurachka, I would leave and go to the rainforest while I still had the chance. Mila did warn you about being with a human, right?"

Victor turned back into snake and slithered into the tall grass before the boy had a chance to tell him off. Instead he stood up on his feet and walked inside the house and began to do the chores he was supposed to have done before Yuuri left the house.

All he had to do was clean the dishes and put them away. He was cleaning a large silver mixing spoon when he noticed something in the reflection.

"What?"

Yurio dipped it in the water, took it out and cleaned it again and saw the same thing in the reflection.

"No way…!"

The boy darted to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror to confirm what he saw in the spoon.

The bright yellow scale patches on his face were gone.


End file.
